Silicon-based micro-sensors use so-called MEMS (micro-electromechanical systems) technology to achieve low cost and high performance. One such a device is a MEMS pressure sensor, which is comprises a small, thin silicon diaphragm onto which a piezoresistive circuit, normally a Wheatstone bridge, is formed. Diaphragm stresses caused by pressure applied to the diaphragm change the resistance values of the piezoresistors in the bridge circuit. An electronic circuit detects the resistance changes of the piezoresistive bridge circuit and outputs an electrical signal representative of the applied pressure. One such device is the “Differential Pressure Sensor Device” disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,466,523, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In order to sense the pressure of a liquid or gas, both of which are fluids, the fluid's pressure needs to be applied to the silicon diaphragm. Applying a fluid's pressure to a silicon diaphragm is usually accomplished using a port or hole formed into a spacer to which the silicon die having the piezoresistors is attached. Precise alignment of the port or hole through the spacer is thus important. As micro-sensors get smaller, however, assembling them so that their structures are properly aligned with each other keeps getting more challenging. A bond or connection, formed between a MEMS silicon die and a spacer or pedestal, which will automatically align the silicon die onto the spacer or pedestal would be an improvement over the prior art.